A Visitor Unlike Any Other
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Black Rebel meets a creature who might just outmatch her.


**A story by guestsurprise! Done for Redbat132! Enjoy!**

* * *

Macy, aka the Black Rebel, was watching over the New York city in the dead of night. She was happy that she protected a mother and baby from a robber. But the fight cost her. She was covered in bruises from head to toe and she ached terribly.

"Gosh, that guy was a beast," she whined, now feeling her shoulder. He was huge and definitely muscular, but she took him down.

As she felt the pain, she was too tired to try and make it back home. She wanted to stay on the roof and wait til she felt better, but she continued to feel even worse.

"Need some help young one?" a voice asked. Macy swirled around and had her fists ready.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she commanded!

"But of course. I have nothing to hide." The voice responded smoothly. She watched as a tall and muscular young man made himself known. He had reddish skin, jet black hair, and striking green eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

"Just another fellow in this part of town." He responded smoothly. Macy studied him as he leaned against the wall and gave her a charming smile.

"Well, you shouldn't be out here this late at night," she said.

"Pardon me? But I think I can handle myself better than a little girl can protect me," he teased. Well that was the wrong thing to say, but Jocu knew just what he was doing.

"What?! I'm not a little girl! I am a tae-kwan-doe expert!" she said, now flipping over him. "And I was in gymnastics."

"Impressive." He said, but then pointed to her foot. She looked down and gasped. That fast he had taken her shoe!

"What on Earth?! Give me that back!" Macy demanded. How could he take her shoe and she not feel a thing?!

"I don't know if I want to. I can use it no doubt for something," he said.

"I said give it back!" she said, now getting a bit frustrated and walking forward. He then smirked and gently placed the shoe in his teeth.

"Come and get it Macy," he said, now taking off over the building on all fours! Macy was definitely startled! How was this guy running on all fours so easily and how did he know her name without her telling him?! Well, questions could wait! She wanted her shoe and to know more about her mysterious visitor!

"Come back here!" she said, now taking off after him. She then managed to flip in front of him but he outmaneuvered her and flipped over her too! "Hey!"

"Nice try!" he chuckled in a muffled way. Macy growled and was on the verge of catching him when he slipped down a dark ally. She chased after him and she let out a shout of surprise as a bright light enveloped her!

Once her vision adjusted, she saw that she was in a beautiful garden and surrounded by wonderful trees and grass. But she turned and let out a cry of horror as the young man was only a few feet away from her and he was changing into some kind of beast!

"Oh yeah! Let it roll baby!" he laughed out, now feeling his Lauhinian form coming out. Once he was done, he turned and tossed Macy her shoe. "There you go. You fell for my bait."

"BAIT?! What are you?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" She said, now quickly putting her shoe back on and balling up her fists.

"So many questions. Well first off I'm Prince Jocu. Second, you're in the tickle realm, and third I'm a Lauhinian or as you humans call us….tickle monsters," He smiled, now placing his hands on his hips. Macy gulped as he winked at her. For a tickle monster he was downright handsome! But then she huffed.

"HA! Get real! Stuff like tickle monsters are for kids! I bet you this is all a dream or I hit my head with that robber," she said, now rubbing her head.

"No Macy. You didn't hit your head and I am very real," Jocu grinned, now advancing and making her step back!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She demanded. She then heard laughter and spun around to see Blithe and Vivo come into view. "What in the world?! There's more of you?!"

"Naturally." Jocu grinned. But as he got close enough, she threw a punch in fear, but he dodged it. "My my, aren't you feisty. Let's take her down boys!"

"And I love it when they fight," Blithe soothed, now ducking a high kick.

"And the best part is when we make them melt," Vivo chuckled, now catching her fist and gently pinning her arm behind her back.

"L-Let me go! Now! This can't be happening! You guys aren't real!" she said, angrily trying to get free.

"But we are real…and to prove it…" Blithe smiled. Macy tried to get away but Blithe closed in. He then gently grabbed her squirming face and planted a fast kiss on her lips making her squeak in horror as he kissed her. Once he and Vivo let her go, she was not only shocked but definitely after them!

"GET BACK HERE!" She said, angry to get them for holding her and for Blithe kissing her.

"Can't catch us, can't catch us," Jocu teased, now shaking his backside at her playfully and making Macy yell in anger. But as she chased them around the garden, she began to tire and Jocu smirked evilly. "Now boys!"

And with that, they pinned her down to the ground and Macy squirmed, but she was already tired! Jocu then saw her jacket was in the way.

"Well…this won't do," he smirked, unleashing a sharp claw.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" She bellowed.

"Will you take it off willingly?" Jocu asked.

"NO!"

"Then…" he smiled deviously. "I have no choice." And with those words, his sharp claw began tearing her jacket away piece by piece. Macy was in pure horror, but then began laughing as Jocu began nibbling in her neck and tickling her ribs. Vivo got her stomach and the back of her knees, and Blithe had her feet and sides. Macy immediately shut her mouth to prevent the laughter from escaping.

"A challenge huh? Show no mercy my brother!" Jocu commanded, now blowing a large raspberry in her neck that broke her!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed.

"We are just getting warmed up baby doll," Blithe flirted, now tickling between her toes.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Macy screamed.

"Oooooooooooh yeeeeaaaaaaaaah," Vivo sang now tickling behind her knees with the tip of his claws. "Sooooo tickly huh?"

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MERCY! MERCY!" She laughed out.

"Mercy huh? Doesn't that sound like Macy?" Jocu joked, making his brothers chuckle. But when he saw tears falling from her face, he put up a hand to stop the tickles. After a second, he bit her in the neck with his recovering venom and placed her in his arms. After about five minutes, she spoke.

"Y-You guys weren't kidding about being tickle monsters," she joked. Jocu then winked and handed her back her jacket as good as new. "Y-You fixed it?"

"Of course. I just needed to get it off of you back there," Jocu grinned. "Now then Macy. Allow me to introduce you to my brothers…Prince Blithe and Prince Vivo."

The brothers smiled and then rubbed against her in a friendly manner, making her giggle.

"But I thought you guys weren't real. How are tickle monsters real? And how did you know my name?" she asked.

"We know all about you. Our kind have been around for many years. We saw you from the realm and we noticed that you were feeling a bit achy and tired from that robber earlier," Vivo answered.

"So let's have a massage huh?" Jocu cooed in her ear now pressing pressure points in her shoulders and back. Macy groaned in appreciation and leaned back into his large chest. Jocu smiled at her trusting gesture and nodded to the others. Vivo grinned and began massaging her legs and Blithe began massaging her feet.

"T-Thank you all so much. This feels so good. And I'm sorry I tried to fight you all earlier," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright. You didn't know who we were," Vivo grinned.

"But I, however, am not sorry for kissing you," Blithe winked, now making Macy blush. Jocu smacked him with his tail and leaned over her shoulder.

"He is a permanent flirt. But of course no one matches me," Jocu joked, now playfully kissing her ear and making her giggle.

"Y-You guys are a mess! But I'm glad we met." Macy smiled, now turning around and hugging Jocu and then hugging the others. After the hugs, Jocu pulled her back to his chest.

"C'mere Macy. We're not done massaging you and later we can have some ice cream," he smiled, now nibbling in her neck and making her laugh as the others tickled her sides again. Macy could only giggle and laugh. It was definitely a change, but she was enjoying the new realm and her new friends.

After a few hours of fun and ice cream, Jocu returned Macy back home and she was feeling happy and refreshed. As she looked back at the portal, she saw him give her a playful grin.

"Will I ever see you again Jocu?" she smiled happily.

"Count on it Macy," he smiled, now turning and disappearing into the night. Macy could only giggle and walk inside her home. A night with the Lauhinian princes was always wonderful and exciting, especially when someone met them for the first time!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Redbat132, this is how the brothers would react to your OC Macy.**


End file.
